Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{x - 7}{5x + 3} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x + 3$ $ x - 7 = \dfrac{5x + 3}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(x - 7) = 5x + 3 $ $6x - 42 = 5x + 3$ $x - 42 = 3$ $x = 45$ $x = \dfrac{45}{1}$